Mega Power
by Major144
Summary: Megamind launches his most bazaar attack against Metro Man. He comes at Metro Man with a dandruff ray. But this crazy attack leads to a much more evil plan. When Megamind takes Metro Man's dandruff and uses it to give to give Hal powers and makes him into his slave. Can Metro Man Stop Megamind's evil plan? K for violence.
1. Chapter 1 A Dumb Plan with a Secreat

Mega Power  
Chapter 1 A Dumb Plan with a Secret  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Megamind or any of its characters this is just a story for fun.

It was a beautiful peaceful day in Metro City. But in the outskirts of town an evil plan was in the process of brewing. The super villain know as Megamind was working on his latest evil weapon in his lair. His lair was located in an old abandon warehouse. Megamind was a tall skinny figure with blue skin, a bald head, and a little black beard. Beads of sweat dripped from his blue bald head as he carefully connected some wires.  
"Finally my weapon is complete!" He shouted gleefully.  
Megamind's side kick Minion walks in from doing some laundry and sees Megamind with his new weapon. Minion was an alien fish floating in a tank attached to a robotic ape body.  
"Oh good sir you finished your new weapon." Minion said.  
"Yes Minion and with this weapon I will set my biggest most diabolical plan to defeat that self absorbed hero Metro Man once and for all!" Laughed Megamind.  
Minion stared at the weapon with confusion. The weapon looked like an over sized handheld hair dryer.  
"What's the weapon called and what does it do?" Asked Minion.  
"I call it the dandruff ray. It's causes people to have really bad dandruff." Megamind said proudly.  
Minion stared at his boss confused wondering if to many fights and to many failures had finally driven his master crazy.  
"Sir are you sure you feeling all right?" Minion asked concerned.  
"Never better!" Megamind said cheerfully.  
Megamind took a shower, put on a fresh outfit, and jumped onto his hover bike with his new weapon.  
"Where are you going sir?" Asked Minion.  
"Going out to cause some chaos to lure Metro Man out." Said Megamind as he flew out of the lair.  
Megamind was flying around when he decided to check the police scanner on his hover bike. He checked it when he herd some news of a robbery in progress at the first national bank.  
"Perfect! That fool Metro Man will surely be there." He thought.  
Megamind set a course for the first national bank.  
At the bank a band of 8 robbers wearing bright red ski mask and welding machine guns were in an intense fire fight with the police. Behind one car action news reporter Roxanne Ritchi and her camera man Hal Stewart were reporting on the details. Roxanne was a pretty woman with blue eyes and short cut brown hair. Hal was a short far man with short curly red hair and brown eyes.  
"This Roxanne Ritchi coming to live from this intense fire fight between the Metro City Police and a gang of about 8 robbers. The robbers seemed to have a lot of fire power and their keeping the police at bay." Roxanne reported to the camera. "The situation isn't looking good."  
A burst of of gun fire smashed the back window of the car Roxanne and Hal were hiding behind. They quickly ducked.  
"We need something to turn the tide of this battle other wise innocent people could get hurt and killed!" Roxanne shouted to be heard over the gun fire.  
Just then a capped figure appeared in the sky then touched down onto the ground. The figure was a tall muscular, handsome, sporting a white outfit with a giant M in the center. He had black hair with a little grey on the side burns and he had blue eyes.  
"It's Metro Man!" Shouted one of the robbers  
"Shoot him!" Shouted another.  
Two of the robbers raised their assault rifles to shoot Metro Man. Metro Man moved in a blur yanking the guns out of the robbers hands and bending them around their arms to tie them up. The two robbers looked shocked at their now useless guns that now restrained their hands.  
"That should hold you." Metro Man said.  
"Retreat!" Shouted the head robber.  
The rest of the robbers quickly loaded themselves and their loot into a armored car and tried to escape. Metro Man jumped in front of the car.  
"Run him over!" The head robber shouted  
The car came racing crazily at Metro Man.  
"If its one thing I hate its reckless driving." Said Metro Man as he punched a hole through the cars engine killing the vehicle.  
He lifted the car up and dumped all the robbers out along with their loot. The head robber shot up with a pistol in his hand and started shooting at Metro Man. The bullets hit Metro Man and then landed on the ground smushed. The head robber then threw his gun at Metro Man, which had even less of an effect on him in the bullets. The head robber then collapsed to his knees and surrender all with the rest of the robbers. Metro Man handed the robbers over to the police. Roxanne and Hal walked over to him.  
"Once again the day is saved by our city's champion Metro Man." Roxanne said to the camera.  
"That's a wrap." Said Hal.  
"Great job Metro Man." Said Roxanne.  
"Yeah the robbers were like all ban bang and then you came in and defeated them!" Said Hal all excited. "Man I wish I was a hero like you instead of being a loser camera man." He said.  
"Don't talk like that Hal your a hero in my book." Said Metro Man.  
"How so?" Asked Hal.  
"You were in the middle of the action. Bullets were flying everywhere. You could have chosen to flee but you stayed and got everything on film. Thats some real courage. Everybody has the potential to be a hero in some way." Explained Metro Man.  
"Wow that's real deep! Thank for that Metro Man!" Hal said with new found confidence.  
"That was a really good thing you said Metro Man." Said Roxanne.  
They all smiled.  
"Greetings people of Metro City!" Shouted a voice from behind.  
All three of them turned around to see a caped figure on a hover bike.  
"Megamind!" They all shouted in unison.  
Megamind raised his dandruff ray and fired and hit all three of them with a white light. The three of them stared at each other in confusion. Nothing happen.  
"Was something supposed to happen." Asked Metro Man.  
"You were hit by my dandruff ray now you all have dandruff!" Laughed Megamind.  
"That's a stupid weapon." Said Hal.  
"You trying to be annoying. That's kind of pathetic even for you Megamind." Said Roxanne.  
"It's not stupid or pathetic!" Shouted Megamind.  
"Alright Megamind let's get today's little evil scheme out of the way and start with our little battle or chase." Said Metro Man as he started flying towards Megamind.  
"You'll never catch me! Shouted Megamind as he kicked his hover bike into high gear.  
Megamind took off for a path into the park. Metro Man pursued him.  
"This is weird." Though Metro Man as he scratched some dandruff from his head.  
The dandruff flew away from Metro Man. One of Megmind's evil robot henchman a brainbot popped out of a bush. The brainbot had a tiny vacuum that sucked up Metro Man's dandruff and flew away. Metro Man cased after Megamind through the park. On occasion Megamind would turn around and shoot some kind of insult. This ended up being Megamind's utter downfall. When Megamind was insulting his hover bike crashed into a hot dog cart. Hot dogs went everywhere. Ketchup and muster was all over Megamind. He was slightly blinded and lost control of his hover bike. The hover bike lurched up and went through a bunch of tree branches. He came out of the branches with leaves all over him and with an extra passenger. A squirrel and it wasn't happy. It leapt upon Megamind's face and started clawing it.  
"Aaaauuggg! Get it off!" Screamed Megamind.  
The hover bike went shooting straight up and then took a nose dive into the park lake. Metro Man flew over the pond to see if Megamind was alright. Megamind came spluttering to the surface. With a scratched up face and red and yellow stains on his outfit.  
"You know normally I would pick you up and take you to jail. But I think you've punished yourself enough for today." Said Metro Man trying to keep a straight face.  
Metro Man flew away with a little chuckle. Megamind managed to swim towards shore. He called the brainbots to come pick him up. They came and returned him to the lair. Megamind walked in battered and bruised. He sat in his rolling chair. The brainbot with the tiny vacuum came flying in and presented him with a small plastic container that held Metro Man's dandruff. Megamind smiled wickedly.  
"Enjoy your victory while you can Metro Man. For soon I will have the last laugh!" He shouted. "Your own DNA is your worst enemy!"  
Minion walks in.  
"Hello sir did your battle go alright?" He asked.  
"The battle went horrible but I now process the key to Metro Man's defeat." Replied Megamind.  
"What's this key you speak of?" Asked Minion.  
"I now process a sample of Metro Man's DNA and with it I will turn Metro Man's own powers against him!" Shouted Megamind.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Tighten

Mega Power  
Chapter 2 Tighten  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Megamind or any of its characters this is just a story for fun.

In Megamind's lair. Megamind was studying Metro Man's DNA trying to figure out how to best use it against him. After some careful study Megamind created a device that would grant anyone blasted with the powers like Metro Man.  
"Hm. I need to test this out on some one." Megamind thought. "I need to use it on some one who s associated with Metro Man."  
Megamind looked through his computer to find a candidate.  
"I first need a to get a mind control method to control my candidate. I want someone Metro Man would consider a friend." Thought Megamind.  
To images popped up one was of Roxanne and the other was of Hal.  
"I can't use Roxanne her will might prove to be strong to bend to my will with any mind control method I have, and besides who will I kidnap. Hal could work he has a low self of steam and he should be weak willed enough for my mind control." Megamind thought carefully.  
Megamind summoned Minion to his side. He explained his plan to Minnion and the two of them hopped into their invisible car to Hal's apartment. At Hal's apartment Hal was in his pajamas getting ready for bed when the door got smashed down and in walked Megamind and Minnion. Hal screamed in fear and tried to make a mad dive for his phone but Megamind shot it with his dehydrator ray turning the phone into a small blue cube.  
"What do you want from?!" Gasped a freaked out Hal.  
"Oh we're here to grant you with the opportunity to have superpowers." Said Megamind.  
"What?" Asked Hal confused.  
Megamind just smiled and pulled out a can of knockout gas and sprayed Hal with it.  
"Pretty colors!" Hal said drunkly before spinning around and passing out.  
"Nightie night my future super minion." Said Megamind.  
Minion picked up the unconscious Hal and carried him back to the invisible car. They drove back to the lair. They strapped Hal to a big metal table. Hal managed to regained consciousness. He looked around fearful. A tv screen lowered itself in front of him. Megamind face appeared on the screen.  
"Welcome Hal Stewart to my evil lair!" Shouted Megamind.  
"Why am I here and what dose this have to with opportunity to have superpowers?" Asked Hal nervously.  
"Oh you'll get superpowers alright but first were just going to give your brain a little washing to make you loyal to me!" Explained Megamind.  
"No I will not be some stupid loyal lackey to you!" Shouted Hal.  
Megamind glared at Hal and pushed a button. A metal hand rose up next to Hal and slapped him.  
"Oooowww!" Shouted Hal.  
"Now you just sit back, relax, and enjoy the brainwashing." Said Megamind.  
Megamind disappeared from the screen. A series of images appeared on the screen. First a series of pictures of Megamind appeared on the screen.  
"Megamind good he's your best friend and master!" Said a computer voice.  
"No he isn't!" Hal shouted.  
An electric shock shot through his body and he screamed in pain. Another series of pictures of Metro Man appeared.  
"Metro Man is bad he is your enemy and he wants to hurt you and your best friend Megamind!" Said the computer a computer voice.  
"That's not true! Shouted Hal.  
Another electric shock shot through Hal's body and he screamed in pain. This process continued for over an hour until Hal started agreeing obediently with the computer voice. Megamind and Minion walked into the room. Hal greeted them warmly. They unstrapped from the table.  
"I see our brainwashing was a complete success." Said Megamind.  
Megamind pulled out a weird ray gun.  
"What's that?" Hal asked.  
"This my dear best friend, is the device that will give you powers equal to Metro Mam." Said Megamind.  
"Cool!" Said Hal.  
Megamind pointed the ray gun at Hal.  
"With all the evil intelligence and science invested in me I now pronounce you a super powered minion!" He shouted as he pulled the trigger.  
A beam of energy struck Hal. Hal started to get taller and more muscular. The beam stopped and a Hal stood up in his new form his pajamas could barley hold his new muscular form.  
"I look awesome!" Said Hal as he looked down at his new body.  
"Let's do a little test." Said Megamind.  
He pushed a button and a cardboard cut out of a smiling Metro Man popped out.  
"Destroy that with your heat vision!" Ordered Megamind.  
Hal's eyes glowed red and he zapped a hole into the smiling face of the cardboard.  
"Excellent!" Said Megamind. "Now we just need to give you a super villain name."  
Both Megamind and Minion looked at Hal.  
"You know with that muscular figure and red hair Hal kind of looks like something from a Greek myth." Said Minion.  
"Your right. Hm how about we call him Titan!" Said Megamind.  
"I like it!" Said Hal.  
Minion and Hal went to go work on a costume. They came to show off their work. Hal was sporting a red and white caped outfit. On his chest was a giant T. Minion held a giant flag that said "Tighten" on it.  
"That's the wrong word for the name!" Shouted Megaind  
Both Hal and Minion looked embarrassed.  
"Will fix that latter." Said Megamind.  
He turned away from them and looked towards a wall of newspaper clippings of himself and Metro Man battling.  
"Very soon Metro Man I will finally destroy you and be victorious!" He laughed.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Emperor Megamind

Mega Power  
Chapter 3 Emperor Megamind  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Megamind or any of its characters this is just a story for fun.  
It was early morning. Roxanne went to work at the tv station. She noticed that her Hal wasn't at work she tried calling his cell phone but their was no answer. She became worried at lunch time she was fixing to drive herself to Hal's apartment. When she heard some shouting from some technicians.  
"Someone's hacked our satellite broadcast!" Shouted technician.  
"That can't be good." Roxanne thought.  
She looked out the window and gasped. A huge black blimp with a giant tv screen on the side was floating by outside. On the screen was Megamind! Roxanne turned around and looked at the office all the tv moniters and computers were displaying the same image of Megamind. Megamind was wearing a different outfit. Instead of his normal black and blue outfit, he was now sporting a black toga that covered most of his body, a blue sash, and a golden laurel on his head.  
"Hello citizens of Metro City! Today is a brand new beginning! Today I will claim my destiny as emperor of the world!" Shouted Megamind.  
"He's crazier then normal!" Thought Roxanne.  
Metro Man came flying into view.  
"What's your game this time Megamind?" Metro Man said to the screen on the blimp.  
"Just some good old fashion gladiator games. And hence forth I will be referred to as Emperor Megamind!" Exclaimed Emperor Megamind.  
The image on the blimp changed. Now what appeared to be a Greek coliseum appeared on the screen.  
"Just come to my mega coliseum of chaos in the outskirts of downtown if you want to find me!" Said Megamind.  
"I'll be there." Said Metro Man.  
Then he flew off into the in the direction of downtown. Roxanne felt a big story coming on she grabbed her purse and left the office.  
"I'll check Hal's apartment first to see if he's home. If he's not I'll just call the office to send me another cameraman." She thought.  
She walked out onto the street when all of a sudden a two mechanical gorilla arms appeared out of then air. One grabbed her and the another sprayed her with knockout gas. It was Minion and he was in Megamind's invisible car. Roxanne felt herself be lifted up and dragged into a car. Then she felt a bag get put over her head.  
"Oh great the bag over the head again." Muttered Roxanne drunkly before losing consciousness.  
The invisible car took off for downtown. Meanwhile Metro Man had just arrived at Emperor Megamind's coliseum. Metro Man hovered and looked around he saw some cameras, some brainbots made to look like spectators wear hats that said "Emperor Megamind #1", and some of Megamind's super strong brawn bots dressed up like Greek guards complete with helmets, spears and shields as they hovered around the coliseum as security. Metro Man's eyes finally landed on the villain himself. The self proclaimed emperor was in a luxury box in the stands, sitting in a fancy black throne and seeping some wine from a gold goblet. Emperor Megamind looked up at the hovering hero and smiled.  
"Well look who finally arrived." Said Megamind.  
"What are you to this time Megamind?" Metro Man asked.  
"It's Emperor MegaMind now. As for hat I'm up to. I have three challenges for you. If by some chance you manage to complete all three I will surrender." Said Megamind.  
"And if I refuse?" Asked Metro Man.  
Megamind snapped his fingers and Minion steeped out from the shadows wearing a black toga and holding a tied up and very iterated Roxanne.  
"You fiend!" Shouted Metro Man.  
"Now now. You have my word that no harm will come to her as along as you take the challenges." Said Megamind.  
Metro Man nodded nodded and floated down to the coliseum grounds. Megamind put his goblet down and stood up grabbed a microphone and addressed the crowd and cameras.  
"Good day to all you folks out there. I the great evil Emperor Megamind have a treat for you all. Your self proclaimed champion of justice will face three deadly challenges to rescue the lovely Roxanne." Said Megamind.  
A bunch of mechanical clapping was heard as the brainbots applauded.  
"The first challenge our hero must face are my deadly splider lion bots!" Shouted Megamind.  
A gate open up three hideous robots came out. The robots were a cross between a spider and a lion. They head the of spiders with the mane of a lion. They had the body of a lion with the abdomen of a spider at the end. They had four lion legs and four spider legs. The robots circle Metro Man. Two of the robots got on Metro Man's side and shot a line of a web like substance out of their mouths at him. But with super human reflexes he grabbed the strands in mid air before they reached him and gave a mighty tug and slammed the two robots into each other. The robots crashed and landed in a heap. The third robot pounced on Metro Man. Metro Man slammed into the ground. The robot was on top of Metro Man's chest it opened its mouth and shot out a the web like substance at his head. In a few seconds Metro Man's head was covered in the web substance. The robot raised one of its lion legs to claw at him. The web substance on Metro Man's head started glowing red then it suddenly exploded as two beams of heat ray vision busted out and decapitated the robot. Metro Man pushed the robot off his chest. He turned around to to see that the other two other robots had gotten up and were charging at him. One of them leaped at him. Metro Man flew into the air and grabbed the robot by its front lion paws. He spend it around and sent it flying at the other robot. The two robots collided and explode. Metro Man looked up at Emperor Megamind who was standing up and clapping.  
"Well done. I knew you wouldn't let yourself be defeated by those simpleton creatures. But enough praise lets move on to the next round! But first." Said Emperor Megamind  
He clapped his hands and some brawn bots came into the arena and cleaned up the remains of the splider lion bots.  
"What's with the cleaning?" Asked Metro Man.  
"I think you should have a clean place for your demise." Explained Emperor Megamind.  
The brawn bots finished their duties and left the arena.  
"Now lets see how you do against my super gladiator robots!" Said Emperor Megamind.  
A gate open up and out stepped four massive robots. They were about 8 feet tall and each of them was armed with a deferent weapon. One was armed with a net and trident, one had a mace and chain, and the other two were armed with a sword and spear. The spear robot threw its spear but Metro Man flew into the air to avoid it. The robot with the net and trident threw it's net at Metro Man and entangled him in it. Metro Man hit the ground entangled in the net. The robot with the mace came charging up swinging its weapon. Metro Man aimed a quick burst of heat vision that allowed to break free and the mace fro the chain. The mace went flying into the the direction of the spear robot as it was retrieving it's spear, it turned around just in time to see the mace coming. The mace smashed into it's face and the robot hit the ground with a thud. The robot with the mace stared down at it's severed weapon in confusion. Metro Man grabbed the net and sent it flying at the confused robot. The robot fell down entangled in the net. Metro Man picked it up and sent it flying at the trident robot. The trident robot threw it's trident at the flying netted robot. The trident went through the robot and exploded. Metro Man quickly dodged the flying trident and then just barely dodged a downwards slash from the sword robot. The slash buried the sword in the ground and before the robot could pull it out Metro Man punched the sword in two. The sword robot stared at its sword in disbelief. Metro Man hit the robot with an uppercut to the head nearly decapitating it. The trident robot came charging in on Metro Man with a thrust. Metro Man dodged the thrust and grabbed the trident by it's shaft and slammed the other end of the trident through the robot's chest and with a twirl he sent the robot spinning and crashing into a wall. Metro Man looked up at Emperor Megamind who smiled wickedly.  
"Very good Metro Man you survived the first two rounds and made it to the final round. But I'm afraid your luck stops here." Emperor Megamind laughed. "For now you will face the Emperor and his secret super minion!"  
"Bring it on. I'll take on what ever you got. Because good never gives up no matter what the odds are!" Said Metro Man.  
"Oh will see about that!" Said Emperor Megamind.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Titanic Mega Battle

Mega Power  
Chapter 4 A Titanic Mega Battle  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Megamind or any of its characters this is just a story for fun.

Metro Man prepared himself for the final challenge. He watched as his nemeses Emperor Megamind disappeared from view. Wondering what diabolical plan he was up to and what kind of secret weapon he was going on about. He looked at Roxanne who was still being held captive  
"Don't you worry Roxanne I'll get you out of this mess." He thought.  
Minion set Roxanne down in a chair and grabbed a microphone.  
"Presenting the glories and all powerful Emperor Megamind!" Minion shouted.  
A huge gate opened up and out came Emperor Megamind. He was in his 20 tall battle mech suite riding a 30 foot tall black mechanical horse. He was sporting a different outfit. He was dressed in black gladiator armor with blue markings and a black cape welding a trident that sparked with energy and a sword seethed at it side. His mech suite was also wearing black gladiator armor holding a large trident and it had a sword seethed at its side.  
"What do you think? Impressive isn't it!" Shouted Emperor Megamind.  
"This your secret weapon because if it is I'm not impressed." Said Metro Man.  
"This isn't the secreat. This is! Come on down!" Said Emperor Megamind as he pointed to the sky.  
Metro Man looked up and gasped as a figure in a red and white outfit descended from the sky.  
"Presenting my new super weapon Titan!" Shouted Emperor Megamind.  
Metro Man and Roxanne took a close look at the figures face and gasped.  
"Hal?!" They shouted in unison.  
"Yes it is I!" Said Hal.  
"Hal what happen to you? Why are you working for Megamind?" Asked Metro Man.  
"My best friend and master Emperor Mega mind gave me these cool powers to destroy you! Oh and you may refer to me by my new title Titan!" Hal explained.  
Titan launched himself at Metro Man. He came came first with a left punch, Metro Man blocked that, but a right punch from Titan caught Metro Man squarely in the cheek. Metro Man staggered back his check a bit bruised. Titan his heat vision at Metro Man. Metro Man countered with his own heat vision. The beams collided evenly matched.  
"I don't want fight you Hal! Snap out of it were friends!" Shouted Metro Man.  
"No your my Enemy! Emperor Megamind is my friend!" Shouted Titan.  
"That right Titan. Now why don't I give you a hand." Said Emperor Megamind.  
Emperor Megamind got up behind Metro Man and let out a burst of energy from his trident into Metro Man's back. Metro Man shouted in pain and he lost focus in the heat beam battle. Titan's heat beam slammed into Metro Man's chest knocking him down. Emperor Megamind's giant metal stead raised one of its hoofs to stomp on Metro Man. But Metro Man caught the hoof and pushed the horse and its rider back.  
"I have to get Hal back to his senses. I could probably defeat him if I flew out of the coliseum, so he won't have o worry about Emeror Megamind or his minions getting involved in the fight." But I can't just leave Roxanne here and I know that Hal is still good some where. I need a new strategy." Though Metro Man.  
Titan came flying at him. Metro Man met his charge and the two of them fought. Titan threw a punch but Metro Man dodged it and got in close and spun Titan around then he grabbed Titan pinning his arms to his side.  
"Listen to me Hal this isn't you! Emperor Megamind is a villain and he is simply using you! You wanted to be a hero not a villain!" Shouted Metro Man.  
"No this is me! Emperor Megamind isn't using me! His a hero whose going to help the world!" Shouted Titan.  
"Look at Roxanne over there. Dose she's your friend does she look ok over tied up?" Said Metro Man.  
Titan looked over at Roxanne confused. Then he turned to Emperor Megamind.  
"Why's Roxanne tied up?" He asked.  
"Um. She was cold and we couldn't find any blankets so we found some rope and used that to warm her up." Emperor Megamind said quickly.  
Titan looked at his master then back at Roxanne. A look of complete confusion appeared on his wasn't right here. Suddenly the memories of his career with Roxanne came crashing in. He remembered being her camera man as they filmed action stories of the battles of the hero Metro Man as he faced his archenemy Megamind. The memories of his brainwashing came back. He remembered the computer voice and the horrible electric shocks. He knew who his friends and enemies were now. Metro Man sensed the change in his mood and released his hold on him. Hal faced Metro Man.  
"Sorry for what I did Metro Man." Said Hal.  
"It's ok your were brainwashed by Megamind you were tricked into doing this." Said Metro Man.  
They shook hands and faced Emperor Megamind who looked pretty freaked out with the idea of facing two super powered foes.  
"All robots your Emperor commands you to attack the hero and the traitor!" Shouted Emperor Megamind. All the brainbots and brawn bots came swarming out of the stands to attack.  
"Let's do this! Just following my lead!" Said Metro Man.  
"Whatever you say." Said Hal.  
"Get your heat vision ready." Said Metro Man.  
"Ok." Said Hal.  
The two heroes eyes glowed red with they stood back to back, locked their elbows together and started spinning. A wave of heat vision cut down tons of the robots. More robots came rushing in. The two heroes broke off Metro Man dodged a spear thrust from a brawn bot, then ripped one of it's arms off.  
"Hey Hal grab me some ammo." Said Metro Man.  
"Sure thing." Said Hal as he grabbed some brainbots and tossed them in Metro Man's direction.  
Metro Man swung the robot arm like a baseball bat and hit the flying brainbots and sent them flying into others robots. The robots collided and exploded. The remaining robots realizing they could not win and retreated.  
"Get back here you cowards! Your Emperor commands it!" Shouted Emperor Megamind at his fleeing minions.  
He turned and glared at the two heroes.  
"I guess if you want some one destroyed do it yourself!" He said.  
He charged at the heroes on his robot horse waving his trident. The heroes charged right back at him. Metro Man going for the Emperor and Hal going for the horse. They collided Metro Man tore the Emperor from his stead. Hal smashed into the stead. He landed on it's head and covered it's eyes. The mechanical horse tried to shake him off but he held on. The horse ran crazily for a wall. Hal saw the wall coming up fast and leaped off the horse's face at the last second. The horse smashed its head into the wall to bits then fell over. Hal looked over to see Metro Man locked in battle with Emperor Megamind. Megamind's trident lit up with energy and he fired a blast at Metro Man who countered with his heat beams. With steady concentration Metro Man's heat beam cut through the trident energy and smashed into the trident destroying it. Megamind threw a right punch at him but he ducked under it and uppercutted Megamind. Megamind staggered back and then then Metro Man plowed right into him sending him flying into a wall. Megamind tried to pull out his sword but Hal destroyed the sword with his heat beams. The two heroes grabbed the arms of Megamind's mech suite and ribbed them off. The rest of the suite fell to the ground.  
"It's over Megamind." Said Metro Man.  
"You've may have won this time Metro Man but I'll get you next time same goes for your new super friend!" Shouted Emperor Megamind as he hit a button.  
The glass dome of the mech blasted off from the mech suite and took off for the sky. The heroes watched it go. They then freed Roxanne. Minion was no where in sight.  
"You guys were great! Especially you Hal." Said Roxanne.  
"Ah shucks." Hal said with a little embarrassment.  
"You did a great job Hal or should I say Titan. You showed qualities of heroism out there. I'd be proud to call you my friend and comrade in the fight against evil." Said Metro Man.  
"Thanks!" Said Titan.  
Metro Man picked up Roxanne and along with Titan flew from the coliseum. Meanwhile in an invisible car Minion was trying to remember something important he was supposed to do but forgot about.  
"Was I supposed to do laundry? No I did that already. Was I suppose to shin the gladiator armor? No that's not it. Oh I remember now I was supposed to put a full tank of fuel in the mech escape pod." Said Minion with embarrassment.  
Meanwhile in the sky Megamind's escape pod was flying over the coast.  
"I can't believe I lost again! That plan was supposed to be fool proof! I can't believe Titan betrayed me! Now I have two super powered enemies! Well at least things can't possible get ant worse at this moment." Said Megamind.  
He heard a beeping sound and he looked down at the control board on the escape pod. The gas tank read empty.  
"I can't believe that Minion forgot to fill the gas tank!" Shouted Megamind as the pod gave a lurch and started falling.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu!" Screamed Megamind as the pod hit the ocean.  
He came spluttering up to the surface.  
"I will have my revenge!" Megamind screamed as he swam to shore.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Super Megamind

Mega Power  
Chapter 5 Super Megamind  
By: Major144  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Megamind or any of its characters this is just a story for fun.

A dripping wet Megamind finally arrived at his lair and changed clothes. After yelling at Minion for forgetting to fuel the escape pod gas tank and telling him to go sit in time out Megamind went into a deep thought on how to defeat Metro Man and Titan. He could barely handle one super hero now there were two of them! Megamind looked around at his inventions until his eyes landed on one particular invention. It was the ray gun that he had used to give Titan his powers.  
"Yes! The answer presents itself! I'm going to fight fire with fire! But in this case it's going to be fighting fire with red hot lava! Just have to make a few adjustments." Said Megamind.  
Megamind moved some wires around and adjusted some settings on the ray gun. Until it was finally ready. Megamind pointed the ray gun at himself and fired. Power coerced through his whole body. He grew bigger and more muscular. When the ray was done Megamind was twice as big and muscular then Hal. Blue Muscles bulged out of Megamind's outfit. He caught a glance of himself in a mirror and posed.  
"Oh this is power. Just look at me I'm huge. Going need a to get a costume in my size." Though Megamind.  
He called Minion in to take some measurements. Minion walked in and screamed in surprise at Megamind's new look. Megamind explained what happened. Minion took some measurements and went to work on a costume. When he was complete the next morning he presented the costume. It was a bigger version of Megamind's old one and he had a small dehydrator ray in his pocket. Megamind put on his costume and got prepared to leave.  
"Minion today is the dawning of a new more powerful evil. With these powers I will destroy Metro Man and Titan and then conquer the world! Shouted Megamind. Oh and I want you to come along and bring the ray gun over there with you.  
"Why sir?" Asked Minion.  
"Because after I beat that traitor Titan I'm going to take his powers away and either make him my slave or destroy him!" Replied Megamind.  
"You going to do the same thing with Metro Man?" Asked Minion.  
"No the ray will have no effect on Metro Man's powers because of his DNA. So I'll just destroy him." Explained Megamind.  
He flew out of his lair with Minion right behind him with the ray gun riding a hover bike, in search of his enemies. In the central part of town Metro Man and Titan were on patrol. It had been a some what eventful day. They had stopped a gang a purse snatchers, put out a fire, and stopped an act of control train. They were just flying by when something big came flying in from behind and hit them. They crashed to the ground.  
"What hit us?" Asked Titan as he staggered to his feet..  
"I believe he did." Replied Metro Man pointing in the direction of their attacker.  
Titan looked at where he was pointing at and gasped. It was Megamind but now he was huge with muscles.  
"Hello boys nice day for you to get destroyed!" Said Megamind.  
"What happened to you?" Asked Titan.  
"I used the same device I used to give you your powers on myself. Except I maximized the effects!" Gloated Megamind.  
Metro Man launched a fist into Megamind's face. Megamind staggered back but he was unhurt.  
"You hit me in the face with one of your punches and I barely felt it!" Megamind shouted with glee.  
Metro Man stood stunned looking shocked. Megamind punched him and sent him flying through a couple of buildings. Titan leaped onto Megamind's back and tried to strangle him from behind. Megamind flew into the air and back slammed into a building. Titan's gripe loosened and Megamind grabbed him and lifted him up and pile drive him into the street below. They made a huge crater in the street. Glass windows, manholes shot up, and fire hydrants exploded. Megamind stood up and picked up Titan.  
"We'll my little traitor I grow board with our little fight so I'm going take your powers away." Said Megamind. "Minion prepare the ray gun."  
Minion appeared on a hover bike with the ray gun pointed at Titan. Just when he was fixing to shoot a beam of heat vision struck the back of the bike causing the bike to buck and smoke. Minion dropped the ray gun and it landed in some bushes as Minion tried to regain control of his hover bike. He disappeared from view. Metro Man came flying in. Reveling himself as Titan's rescuer.  
"We have to work together and combine our strength on this one!" He shouted as he flew at Megamind and Titan.  
Titan understood. He uppercutted Megamind. Megamind let go of him and stumbled back. Before he could regain his senses Metro Man slammed into him at full force. Megmind's and Metro Man plowed through a couple of buildings before they stopped. Megamind stood up just in time to see Metro Man along with Titan both throwing a powerful punch at his face. This time Megamind felt something as the punches connected with his face and sent him flying into the sky. He shouted in pain and shock as he flew. Metro Man and Titan up and clamped both their fist together and slammed them back towards the ground. Megamind smashed into the ground with a great thud making a crater. Metro Man and Titan hover over the crater. Megamind stood up and brushed himself off. We was a little bruised up but other wise not really hurt.  
"Good job you two managed to catch me off guard and injure me a little bravo heroes bravo." Megamind taunted.  
"We have to keep going at him or come up with some kind of new strategy." Said Metro Man to Titan.  
Titan thought for a little bit. Then he got it.  
"Hey I got an idea on how we can beat him." He said.  
"How?" Asked Metro Man.  
"Remember that ray gun Minion was carrying?" Asked Titan.  
"Yes." Replied Metro Man.  
"We'll Megamind was going to use it to take away my powers. So if it can take away my powers it can take away Megamind's powers." Explained Titan.  
"Brilliant!" Said Metro Man.  
Megamind with his super hearing heard what they were saying and knew what they were planing. He flew at the two heroes but Titan intercepted him and they crashed into the ground.  
"I'll hold him off you focus on getting the ray gun!" Titan shouted at Metro Man.  
Metro Man shouted in agreement and flew in search of the ray gun. It took him a few minutes but he found it and so did Minion. Minion had managed to escape from his out of control hover bike and was now in the process of retrieving the ray gun. He was fixing to grab it from the bushes when Metro Man appeared and grabbed it.  
"I'll be taking that. Thank you very much." He said.  
Minion took one look at Metro Man and ran off screaming. He wasn't looking where he was running and ran and fell down an open manhole. He climbed out and continued screaming and running. Megmind still fighting with Titan appeared on the scene. Metro Man pointed the ray gun at the two combatants, but he was afraid of hitting his comrade. Titan was behind Megamind and had his hands locked around Megamind's neck.  
"Get out of the way Titan or you'll get hit!" Shouted Metro Man.  
"Forget about me just shoot already!" Shouted Titan.  
Metro Man warped his finger on the trigger and fired. Megamind saw the ray coming.  
"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed and tried to fly away but Titan held him there.  
The beam stuck them both and they started reverting back to their original forms. Megamind was back to be tall and skinny and Titan was back to being short fat Hal. Both their costumes were very lose now. Metro Man walked up to Hal.  
"Good job partner." He said.  
"Thanks." Said Hal.  
Metro Man pointed the ray gun at Hal.  
"Let's give you back your powers." He said.  
"No this can't be happening! Though Megamind. "Wait I can still turn this around." he thought as his hands found the tiny dehydrator ray in his costume.  
He pointed the ray at Metro Man and fired. The ray hit Metro Man and turned him into a blue cube however he dropped the super power ray gun and it hit the ground and smashed it to pieces.  
"Oh well the super power ray gun is gone but I'm still going to win the day!" Laughed Megamind.  
"No your not!" Shouted Hal as he charged Megamind and punched him in the face.  
Megamind staggered around and Hal grabbed Megamind by his colored undies and gave him a wedgie over his head!  
"Aaaaaaauuuuuuuu!" Screamed Megamind in pain.  
Hal quickly grabbed a handful of water and poured it on the blue cube that was Metro Man returning him to normal. Metro Man thanked Hal and apologized for the destruction of the super power ray gun.  
"It's alright man. I'm happy with being good old Hal action news camera ma. Your were right anybody can be a hero." Hal said.  
"That's true." Agreed Metro Man.  
The two of them watched as Megamind still with underwear stretched on his head tried to run away but fell into an open manhole. Metro Man flew into the manhole and came back up with a dripping wet Megamind.  
"I believe it's time for you to go back to jail." He said.  
"I was so close to winning! Victory was practically in my hands!" Cried Megamind as he was flown away back to jail.  
Hal watched them go with a smile. He hailed a cab to take him back home ready to go back to his old job. In the jail Megamind was thrown into his usual cell in his orange prison jump suit.  
"Oh well I still have the dandruff and the information about the DNA on a computer. I'll just have to start over." He thought.  
Back at Megamind's lair a soaping wet Minion had arrived. He walked over to a table with a computer on it and accidentally got water on it. The computer short-circuited and caught on fire. Minion quickly sprayed it with a fire extinguisher. Minion looked at the wreaked computer.  
"Might as well throw it out." He said  
He picked up the computer and noticed a glass vial of some white stuff that looked like dandruff. Looks like trash I might as well throw that out he thought. He picked up the items that were the tools of Megamind's most evil plan and threw them away in the trash.

The End


End file.
